


Time to Worship

by Shinigami_HiMeSakura



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Anal Sex, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Fade to Black, Fingerfucking, M/M, Minor Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M, consensual voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami_HiMeSakura/pseuds/Shinigami_HiMeSakura
Summary: Kota does an interview describing Shinsuke and Tana as his gods. When the two in question find out, they both have an interesting response. That only leads to a...pleasurable outcome for the golden star.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Nakamura Shinsuke/Okada Kazuchika, Ibushi Kota/Tanahashi Hiroshi, Nakamura Shinsuke/Okada Kazuchika/Tanahashi Hiroshi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ohhhh boy, I read one interview and then this happened. This fic is basically a lot smut, ohhh so much smut. Not gonna lie, I haven't written like this in a while and it was really fun. The interview in question took place after Kota won the G1 and this fic takes place between then and Wrestle Kingdom. Please enjoy everyone! :)

The knock on the door was unexpected and Kota had to double check the time before he rolled out of bed to open it, and then almost immediately, wished he hadn't. A smirking rainmaker stood expectantly in front of him, waiting to be invited in.

“You better have a really good reason for being here Okada.”

The blonde just scoffed. “Of course, I do. You honestly think I would be here talking to you if I didn't have a good reason?” Without waiting for an answer, Okada pushed by Kota and dropped onto one of the chairs in his room. “We need to talk.”

Kota took a deep breath and sighed before closing the door. He knew it wouldn't be the best idea to piss off Okada, but it probably wouldn't hurt to soften him up a little bit before their match at Wrestle Kingdom. Especially as he watched the blonde start making a drink from his minibar and kicking back like he owned the place. Now Kota could feel the headache forming. Not only was it late, but now he had an Okada that was still in full Rainmaker mode taking over his room.

In the end, Kota decided the best course of action was to ignore him. Maybe he'd get lucky and he'd take the hint. “All of our talking can be done in the ring. You can leave now.” He started to get back into bed. “I trust you know how to use the door.”

“It's about Shinsuke.”

Kota froze. He knew the second he turned back to look at him, Okada would know he'd taken the bait. However, he couldn't help but be curious. Shinsuke didn't ask about him. Okada, Tanahashi, and the rest of CHAOS of course, but him? Kota couldn't remember the last time he'd been on Shinsuke's radar since he'd left. He could almost feel the grin growing on Okada's face as he turned.

“What does he want?” He said, resignation and a tiny bit of apprehension lacing his voice.

“He read your interview. Tanahashi-san too actually.” At Kota's confused look, he continued. “The one where you referred to them as your gods, remember now?”

Kota just continued to stare at him blankly. “I mean remember the interview, but I don't see where you're going with this. Did they have an issue with it?” He'd said similar things about the two of them in previous interviews, so he wasn't sure why there would be a problem with it now. With the way Okada was acting, he knew there was something about this whole thing that was being kept form him.

“Actually, no quite the opposite really.” Okada slipped out of the chair and sat on the bed beside him. As he leaned back to put some space between them, Okada just followed, until he was almost straddling his lap. He knew about this side of Okada too, the part that could ooze seduction and sex appeal with every step, but never had a reason to be up close and personal with him before. He had Kenny and Okada had Shinsuke and occasionally Tanahashi.

Okada leaned in closer, until the warmth of his breath tickled at his ear. “They both want to know if you think of them as your gods...when are you going to come worship them?”

Kota's eyes nearly bugged out of his skull and he shot up with enough force to throw the rainmaker from his lap. He was glad the room was mostly dark to hide the blush on his face as he stammered. “Wh—what did you just say?!”

Okada lounged back on the bed, smiling like the cat that got the cream. “You heard me right. They want to know when you'll be coming to worship.” He ignored Kota's stunned look and his struggles to speak. “Tanahashi-san thought that interview was your way of finally making a move and when Shinsuke heard about it—”

This finally seemed to startle Kota out of his daze as it finally dawned on him what Okada meant. “Wait a minute! Are you saying... they want me to join them in bed?!”

“Well yeah.” Kazu said simply. “Me too of course.” At Kota's further shocked look, Kazu couldn't hold back his laughter any longer. “I mean, I can't say you've never crossed my mind. Even while you've been trying to beat me senseless. Also, I wasn't gonna let Shinsuke have all the fun since Tanahashi-san wants you all to himself this time.”

It seemed that with every word Okada spoke, Kota's mind continued to shut down. When Okada showed up to his room, this situation had never even crossed his mind. He never thought he'd see the day where he'd be propositioned by not only Okada, but Shinsuke and Tanahashi as well.

“I—I don't even know what to say.” This was true. He was still struggling to find words when something else dawned on him. “Wait. Did you say _this time_?”

Kazu nodded with a small giggle. “Look, the main reason I came was to see if you were interested. Shinsuke somehow got time off and is coming to visit next week. Tanahashi-san was gonna come talk to you, but... he can get a little _handsy_ at times, so I came by instead. Just to make sure we'd actually get the talking part done.”

Okada's playful mood shifted into seriousness as he continued. “Look if you're not interested and the signals have been read all wrong, say so and this stays between us. I'll let them know and it'll never be mentioned again. This is supposed to be fun for all of us, so we don't want to pressure you into anything.”

He couldn't deny that the thoughts had never crossed his mind. Part of him had wanted Shinsuke since their match at Wrestle Kingdom 9. That dark side of him that only Shinsuke had managed to awaken still yearned for him, but he couldn't let himself have it. Even during that time, his thoughts were still wrapped up in Kenny. Then when they'd gotten back together, he pushed down his desire for the King of Strong Style.

Then wrestling his recent matches with Tanahashi and everything leading up into the Kenny's match with him at WK 13. He hated himself for it at the time, but he couldn't help, but be tempted by the Ace's offers to leave Kenny. He'd known that Kenny was going to leave and while he understood, it still stung, especially after everything it took for them to make it back to each other.

“What if...those signals weren't wrong?” He finally whispered.

The smirk was firmly back on Kazu's face. “Well then. I'll let them know. Tanahashi-san was especially excited.” A shiver ran down Kota's spine as he watched Kazu's eyes flutter shut, as if he was recalling a very pleasurable memory. “I think he has something special planned for you.”

He hopped off the bed then, heading to the door before stopping suddenly. “I'll text you the details. Just try to be...” He chuckled to himself. “Who am I kidding? There's no being prepared for either one of them. I'll see you soon.”

With that, the door clicked shut behind him and Kota was finally left alone. If he was honest, he wasn't completely sure if everything that had just happened was a real or dream created by his exhausted body and mind. He glanced over at his phone, suddenly finding the energy to send a few messages and tweets. He hesitated for a moment before sending out a quick message to Okada.

_Tell them, I look forward to receiving their blessing._


	2. A Once in a Century Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo there's been rewrites upon rewrites for this one. If I didn't go ahead and post it now, I probably would have rewritten it again :). I've never written Kota before, so I'm still trying to get the hang of finding his character. Please enjoy everyone!

If anyone asked, Kota hadn't been constantly checking his phone in the days after he'd spoken to Okada. It just so happened that he kept better track of it now. He couldn't run the risk of losing it again, especially during a tour. At least, that's what he told himself. Then again, he also told himself that it wasn't thoughts of Okada and the two men he deeply admired that caused him to climax as he stroked himself feverishly later that night. Lying to himself was never his strong suit.

Okada for all his credit, continued to act like he hadn't just propositioned him. Everything continued on as usual. They'd have their matches, their post-match interviews, and head to their hotels. 

Tanahashi however... well at first Kota didn't think that anything had changed. In fact, he still wasn't sure that Okada had spoken to him about everything at that point. There were no signs in the slightest that the Ace wanted him or had been aware of anything that was said, but there were things that made him wonder. He'd see him hanging around the interview area, never saying anything, but just watching him. Other times they would pass each other in the hall and Tana would stop him with a firm hand on his shoulder and give him a soft smile or a nod of what he hoped was pride or encouragement.

Kota couldn't explain the feelings that these actions reawakened in him. With Tana, he could never decide if he wanted to stand next him as his equal, surpass him, or let himself be enveloped by the warmth and energy that is Tanahashi. It always seemed that no matter how their matches turned out, Tana was always trying to pull something more from him and guide him in some unspoken way to make him better. There were very few people that he would forsake making his own path to follow. Tana was definitely near the top of his list. In fact, he sometimes found himself thinking about how that could work out for him in other ways too.

Even with the subtle changes between them, it was still getting to the point where Kota was beginning to wonder if everything that had happened that night was just a dream. He never did keep a normal sleep schedule, so it would be completely possible that he hallucinated it. It had been about four days since then and Kota had almost convinced himself that none of it had ever happened.

Then his phone had gone off when he was leaving the venue that night.

His eyes widened slightly as he looked over the message. It wasn't Okada's number as he'd been expecting, but Tanahashi's instead. He never thought that one word could send jolts of desire through his blood, but that was proven wrong the second he read Tana's text.

_Tonight._

He closed out the message and grinned. “I guess I didn't imagine it after all.”

When Kota heard the knock a few hours later, the strange mix of nerves and desire came back full force. He could only hope that his face didn't give it away as he opened the door. When he saw Tana wearing nothing but a pair of loose shorts, his body still flushed and hair slightly damp from the shower, he could feel all the blood rushing straight to his cock. His attempt at being calm and cool had officially ended.

Tana remained silent. A sultry smile spreading across his face as he took in Kota's form. He pushed Kota back into the room and kicked the door shut behind him. With a strength and speed that Kota had only seen him use in the ring, Tana switched their positions, pinning Kota to the wall with a thud. Tana pulled him into a bruising kiss, their teeth clacking together as Tana did his best to eat him alive. As they found their rhythm, Tana quickly deepened the kiss, eager to have his tongue explore as much as it could.

Every kiss from the Ace made it harder to catch his breath. Since the second they would break apart, Kota found himself chasing his lips once more. He ran his fingers across the shower warmed skin, and he wasn't sure whether he was trying to pull him closer and find something to hold onto or push him away so he could ground himself before being overtaken by pleasure. 

They broke apart only for Tanahashi to strip him of his shirt and that's when the Ace decided to take his time. His kisses slowed, turning from hurried and fierce to slow and consuming. Tana trailed his lips across his jaw, tracing a path down his neck with his tongue and teeth. Shuddering moans fell from his lips at the sensual touches. His fingers had found their way to the Ace's hair, winding themselves in the soft strands to pull him closer.

“Such sweet sounds you make...” Tana purred, his lips having found their way back to his ear, his tongue tracing the shell. “And I’ve only begun to touch you.” A warm, callused hand slipped down Kota's chest, brushing lightly against his abs before slipping into his sweats and grasping his hard cock.

“A-Ah! Tana--!” Kota arched into the hand stroking him. His hips making tiny rocking motions as they tried to match the pace of his hand. Harsh pants fell from his lips as he struggled to steady his breath. It was obvious that Tanahashi had barely scratched the surface of what he'd planned to do to him that night.

 _I don't know how I'm gonna survive this._ Kota thought before he cried out as Tana's lips drifted down his chest to suckle one of his nipples, raising it to a hard peak before switching to the other. His chest had always been one of his more sensitive spots and the double assault would almost guarantee he wouldn't last long.

Then everything just stopped.

The lips and hands disappeared and Kota was left panting against the wall. Knees weak and chest heaving, he could feel his cock leaking as he tried to think about anything else to calm the ache between his legs. His dazed eyes focused on Tanahashi, the man sporting a look that Kota had never seen on him before. It was downright devilish and it sent a wave of want right through him.

Tana looked him over thoughtfully, as if he was judging a piece of art. “Hmm. You do make a very pretty picture like this, but I think I can do better.” He sat at the foot of the bed, legs spread and tapped at his thigh. “Strip. Then come take a seat for me.”

He found himself obeying before he'd even realized it, slipping off his shoes and pants before walking the few steps to straddle the Ace's lap. He let Tana move him as he wished and did his best to distract him with his lips, doing his best to leave his mark on that golden skin. By the time he was settled in Tana's lap, he noticed what was now right in front of him.

A full-length mirror was propped in front of him and it showed him everything. He couldn't help but feel exposed as he took in his reflection all spread out across Tana's lap. “Ahh! Oooh.” He'd been so entranced by the reflection in front of him, the slick finger entering him caught him by surprise. He'd almost forgotten how it felt to have something inside him. That feeling of fullness, of having someone touching him in just the right way.

The finger started to move, shallowly at first and Kota already found his hips rocking down on the finger, trying to bring it in deeper. “Mo—more...” he breathed out as Tana started thrusting in quick succession. “More...!” His wish was soon granted as another of Tana's thick, callused fingers slipped inside. He hissed at the burn. While the stretch felt good, it had still been a while and it took some getting used to.

He let his body relax, his head starting to loll back against Tana's shoulder when he felt the warmth of a hand around his neck. “No, no my dear. I can't have that.” The hand around his neck stroked the skin lightly while the other continued its steady movements. “I need you to watch.” Tana whispered, close enough that his tongue could leave the lightest of touches against his ear. “I need those beautiful eyes of yours to stay open while I make your skin flush an even prettier color.” A sharp thrust. “And pull sounds from you that you didn't even know you could make.”

With a twist to his nipple and a thrust that finally hit his sweet spot, the Ace was well onto completing his mission. His eyes snapped open and he nearly arched off of Tana's lap with the first thrust to his prostate. Where before he'd been able to keep some type of control, he was quickly becoming a moaning mess as his cries filled the room. It seemed that now that Tana had found that spot, he was going to use it to drive Kota out of his mind. _Is this how Kenny feels when I do this to him?_ He thought before sparks of pleasure took over his mind as Tana's hand sped up. _Like he's going to drown in a sea of sensation?_

A twist of fingers had Kota coming back to himself and he heard Tanahashi making a disappointed noise at his ear. “You're distracted. Am I not making you feel good, is that it?” His fingers slowed and at any other moment Kota would have been embarrassed at how fast he moved to keep Tana's hand from moving away completely.

“Wait! You're making me feel...” He couldn't believe what he was about to say. He couldn't believe how far gone the Ace had him. “Really, really good.”

That devilish grin had returned to Tana's face, “Are you sure? I could stop if you wanted. I mean, I wouldn't want to do anything you disliked.”

Kota groaned in frustration and he squirmed on Tana's fingers. They were just there! He needed them to do something. He was so close, but no matter what he did or how he moved, he couldn't get what he needed without Tana's help.

“Yes!” The word fell from his lips in a long moan. “I like it. Please don't stop!”

“That's all I needed to hear.”

The fingers started moving faster, striking constantly at his sweet spot and having him babble nonsense to Tana's waiting ears. He was starting to feel it now. The warmth in the pit of his chest, spreading to all of his limbs and to every nerve. The hand was back around his neck again, holding his face still as he watched himself in the mirror. The arm that covered Tanahashi's as he helped the Ace move his fingers how he wanted them. The twitching of his legs every time those wonderful fingers hit his spot. His fingers that had somehow found their way back to the Ace's hair and was proudly using the strands as an anchor. He almost didn't recognize himself as the wanton creature that looked back at him. He also couldn't find it in him to care.

“I can tell you're close...you're trembling inside and your body just keeps getting hotter.” Tana said smoothly and Kota couldn't figure out for the life of him how Tana's voice was still steady. The Ace seemed almost completely unaffected by everything he'd done to Kota and he would have believed that too, if it wasn't for the telltale sign of the hard-on pressing against his ass. He rocked against it and grinned when he heard the hitch in Tana's breathing which made the older man chuckle. “Even as your body tightens around me and rushes to its peak, you try to tease me...I'm impressed.”

Apparently, that was the absolutely correct thing to do as the fingers changed rhythms. This time, thrusting in deep and rubbing against his prostate before pulling back and repeating the motion again. Now, Kota knew there was no stopping his orgasm.

He doesn't know if he was able to follow through with Tana's command because one second, he saw himself in the mirror, and the next all he could see was sparks of white. He could feel every muscle in his body spasm and the sprays of warmth on his chest as his body continued to shiver through his orgasm. Though, he never started to come down. The fingers inside him continued their savage pace, prolonging his pleasure and raising it to new heights.

He couldn't take anymore. He couldn't speak. His voice was no longer good for anything else besides moans. His fingers unconsciously grabbed at Tana's wrist, silently begging him to let him rest. The Ace finally relented, slowing his fingers and gently slipping them free. Kota went boneless against him. His arms slipping to his sides as his body went through the last shocks of his orgasm. He blearily looked over at Tana before chuckling and dropping a weak kiss on his jaw.

“You did beautifully.” He said, running his fingers down his chest, through a trail of come that he then brought to his lips. “But we aren't done quite yet.” Kota looked at him with a mix of confusion and exhaustion. It was then that he was reminded of the hard cock that Tana had started rocking against his ass. He didn't know if he could move, much less go another round, but his desire didn't waver. Tana then shifted Kota forward enough to pull his cock from his pants and handed him a bottle a lube. “Get your god ready.”

Even with what Tana had put his body through, he could feel the stirrings of arousal building in him once again. He found himself almost eagerly stroking Tana's cock, moaning softly at the heat and weight of it. Using Tana for support, he shakily raised himself above his cock. They both groaned as Kota sunk down, the burn and stretch far more than anything his fingers could do.

Tana's hands went to his hips as he hooked his head over his shoulder. “You're already clenching around me and I haven't started to move yet. Let's change that shall we?” When Tana moved him the first time, he could feel his eyes rolling back in his head. The pleasure was intense, every drop slamming the Ace's cock right into his prostate.

His cock was hard again and his fingers ghosted over it, wanting nothing more than to hit his peak once more, but also curious at what Tana's response would be if he did. He didn't know how long he'd been like this, bouncing almost bonelessly on the other man's cock. He could faintly hear Tana whispering to him, the words barely making it through the pleasure induced haze of his mind.

“Go on, you've done so well for me.” He gripped his hips tighter and the pistoning of his hips became stronger. “Touch yourself.”

Kota needed no further encouragement. His lips parted in a long, low moan with the first stroke. He quickly fell into rhythm with Tana, matching him thrust for thrust. This climax approached rapidly, and Kota was almost scared of the pleasure that would soon overcome him. It hit him like a bullet, the rush of it greater than almost anything else he'd experienced before.

His eyes fluttered open as he came to and took in his surroundings. His body felt pleasantly sore and relaxed to the point he could have sworn he was floating. He'd been cleaned up at some point and tucked in under the blankets. He felt warmth at his side and turned to get closer to it only to find himself resting on Tanahashi's chest.

The ace looked down at him with a teasing smile. “Three times hmm? I barely got two out of Kazu before he passed out.”

He punched him lazily in the shoulder before turning away to hide his blush. “Shut up Tana.” Kota said when he'd finally managed to form words again, slightly amazed how scratchy his voice was. “Not all of us can get pounded to within an inch of our lives and still remained composed.”

This time a laugh followed the smile, “You did say you wanted my blessing. I just answered your request.” He pulled Kota back to his side and shut his eyes. “You should get some rest. I think Shinsuke will be coming in a day or two. You'll definitely need your strength for him.”

Kota just groaned at the thought. At this point, he wasn't sure what he had signed up for anymore. “Okada was right.” He said, his exhaustion finally catching up to him as he dozed. “No one could ever be ready for this.”

The last thing he heard before sleep took him was Tana's smooth voice, “Oh, you don't have the slightest idea.”


	3. The King of Strong (Sex?) Style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this happened :) Originally this was supposed to be the last chapter, but it grew a little too long and the part that would turn into the ending could be made into its own chapter, so that should be posted soon.
> 
> Other than that, I don't have much to say other than I think I have a thing about Shinsuke being called Shinsuke-sama in bed and one day I will make Kazu not such a slut for Shin's cock, but that day is not today. Please enjoy :)

Kota's mind and body were still buzzing days after his night with the Ace. He felt like he was floating wherever he went and struggled to keep his mind on his matches. It probably didn't help that Tana had decided to play with him some more that next morning, this time showing him the real talent behind that mouth before riding him until he thought he was going to pass out again. Between the memories of Tana's hands on his body and the filth that constantly fell from his lips, he didn't know how he would ever be able to face him in the ring again. 

He had tried to ask about Shinsuke and Tanahashi had only managed to pique his interest more and maybe slightly terrify him. _“You want to know about Shinsuke?” Tana had said when he finally let Kota rest. “Well...you know him. He's not exactly the easiest person to put into words. Especially what he likes in bed.” He said with a small chuckle. “Just be happy he didn't do this during the G1. You probably wouldn't have recovered in time to win.”_

_Kota had just flopped to his back and groaned. “You two are really gonna kill me, aren't you?”_

__

_Tana smiled, turning Kota to face him before climbing on top of him again. “But could you pick a better way to go?”_

Kota groaned and barely resisted banging his head into a locker. If the pleasure from being with Tana didn't kill him, then the anticipation of waiting for Shinsuke probably would. He knew the other man had arrived already. His Instagram told of all his meetings with his Chaos brothers and of course photos of him, Tana, and Okada. However, that wasn't to say that Shinsuke was completely ignoring him.

The texts had started two days ago. They had been mostly innocent at first. Complimenting him on his G1 win and how he was looking forward to his and Okada's match at Wrestle Kingdom. Then it turned into how he couldn't wait to see him and some line about how absence makes the grow fonder. Knowing Shinsuke, it was probably some weird flowery way of saying how he wanted to pound him into next week.

Then he'd upped his game with the pictures yesterday. First a photo of Okada in his sleep, hair mussed up and drooling slightly, that without a doubt would have the Rainmaker blushing intensely in embarrassment at its cuteness. That was in the morning. Then there was the ab photo, which did have Kota chuckling in amusement. It was Tana and Shinsuke shirtless, posing and flexing like they were young lions again. 

The last one left him a little breathless. It was of Shinsuke and Okada. Kazu was shirtless and resting against Shinsuke. His head tilted back and eyes closed as Shinsuke's fingers caressed his chest, but it was his eyes that truly captured his attention. They were filled with heat and seemed to be beckoning him closer. He knew that look all too well. He'd seen it in Shinsuke's matches, when he would find an opponent that could match his flow. Give him all the heat he desired. He'd seen it through almost the entirety of their match for the intercontinental title and it was that look and that aura that helped awaken that darker side of him. That side that he couldn't wait to release as soon as he saw him. 

He'd tried to be patient. Only checking his phone once or twice that day. He was facing EVIL tonight and his thoughts and focus turned to his match and everything else was pushed to the background, well as best as he could anyway. There was still tension simmering in the back of his mind. It had no problems forcing its way to the front, especially when he'd have a stray thought about the photos. Running into Tana and Shinsuke before his match didn't seem to help much either.

A slow, almost lazy grin spread across Shinsuke's face as he caught sight of Kota. “Well, well who do we have here?” Kota could feel the blood rush to his face as Shin's eyes traveled across his body. “You're quite the hard man to catch up with.”

In spite of the blush, Kota met Shinsuke's grin with a smirk of his own. “I wasn't aware you were looking for me, Nakamura-san. Of course, I would have made myself available for you. Since it's been so long and all.” 

This made Shinsuke's grin widen as the other man chuckled. “Why so formal Kota?” The Ko being dragged out with a purr. “You can call me Shinsuke.” He then leaned into Kota as if he was telling him a secret. “Though I'm not opposed to Shinsuke-sama either. Maybe we'll work on that when I see you next.”

Usually Kota would have been left speechless, being the sole focus of a flirtatious Shinsuke or anyone for that matter. However, this time, he couldn't resist a response. He looked up and locked eyes with Shinsuke, “I can't wait to see what else you bring out of me. I'm looking forward to it.” As he turned and began his trek to the ring, he could feel both sets of eyes watching him and smirked to himself. He couldn't wait until he saw him again.

As it turned out, he wouldn't have to wait long.

Kota was exhausted as he dropped face first onto his bed. EVIL was always a force to be reckoned with and tonight was definitely a reminder. He was kind of happy that Shinsuke hadn't contacted him. He wasn't sure if he'd be able to move much less get it up. Which is why when he heard his phone vibrating, he felt slightly torn about answering it.

Unsurprisingly, it was from Shinsuke, but surprisingly he was trying to video chat him. Kota's mind raced with possibilities. He was honestly expecting Shinsuke and Kazu to show up at his door much like Tana had done, but as he answered the call, he should have remembered Shinsuke didn't know how to do things halfway.

He was met with an obscenely loud moan as Shinsuke's grinning face appeared on his screen. “Didn't expect to see me again so soon?” He said, smile still firmly in place. “I thought both you and Kazu deserved a reward after the wonderful matches. Kazu! You should say hello.”

Kota had a feeling about why the camera was so shaky and why the voice making the muffled moans and whimpers sounded familiar, but the images in his head had nothing on reality. When Kazu's flushed and panting face filled the screen, Kota himself couldn't hold back a gasp at how he looked. His eyes were shut tightly and with the way the image continued to rock, Shinsuke was still moving. His face and chest held a healthy blush and Kota could see a faint sheen of sweat on his skin. He could see Kazu trying to speak, but every time he opened his mouth, moans were falling from it instead.

The camera then turned back to a slightly breathless Shin. “I guess Kazu is enjoying his reward a little too much, but there was something he really did want to say.” There was suddenly a closeup of Kazu's face as the rainmaker managed to gasp out a few barely coherent words. 

“Come...on. Don't keep us waiting...any longer.” 

A tortured moan from Kazu rang out from his phone and he was faced with Shinsuke again. “I put a spare key in your bag. You heard Kazu. Don't keep us waiting.”

The call cut off then and Kota realized two things. One, he was breathing as hard as Kazu was. Two, he was hard as a rock and his body was now brimming with energy that he just had to burn off. He dug through his bag and tightly gripped the plastic key. As he walked to Kazu's room, the excitement in his body continued to rise until he was almost vibrating with it. 

As he slipped the door open, he could hear Kazu's soft moans and the telltale sound of skin against skin. Kazu was basically in Shinsuke's lap, arms wrapped around his shoulders, face buried in his neck as Shin rolled hips smoothly. Soft, muffled sighs fell from his lips as he tried to keep his voice under control. The door locked with a soft click and both Shinsuke and Kazu turned their attention to him. Kota felt a shiver of lust when his eyes met Shinsuke's. That look was back again and almost immediately, he felt like he had fallen under a spell. He started to join them on the bed only to be stopped when Shinsuke held up his hand.

“What do you think you're doing?”

Kota looked him in confusion, still in the process of taking off his shirt when he froze. “You did tell me not to keep you waiting, so here I am.”

Shinsuke continued to move his hips slowly, leaving Kazu clinging to his shoulders as he spoke. “But you did keep me waiting. You kept me waiting for years.” He said with an exaggerated frown. “But...there is a way for you to earn my touch. If you're interested.”

He could feel it. That darker side he kept locked away coming to the surface. From the beginning there was always something about Shinsuke that made him never want to back down. It wasn't like how he felt about Tana. He could admit that when he was with the Ace, he just wanted to please him however he could. He wanted the praise and the warmth that Tana could give.

Shinsuke was fire. To Kota, the only way he could ever survive those flames is by making sure Shin knew he would give as good as he got. He wanted to please him too, but more than that, he wanted Shinsuke to fall apart because of him. To drown in pleasure solely because of his touch. He would use those feelings as the reason why he responded almost instantly, even though he knew what Shinsuke said should do nothing but piss him off. Instead, it just turned him on. “What do you want me to do?” 

He pointed to a chair that was facing the bed. “Take a seat.” He paused until Kota sat down. With a disappointed whine from Kazu, he pulled out. He shifted them around until Kazu was pressed against his front and they were both facing Kota. 

_It's almost the exact position as the picture he sent._ Kota thought.

“I want you to see what you have to look forward to.” He placed a series of soft kisses down Kazu's neck and the blonde arched into his touch, nuzzling at his cheek. “So, you're gonna tell me what you want and get the pleasure of seeing what it does to Kazu. Then when I feel like you've earned it...you get the real thing.”

Kota licked his lips as he thought about what he wanted first. There were things he hadn't thought about in years, but now he wanted, and he wanted desperately. He knew this was supposed to drive him to the brink, so he would just have to put on a show to drive Shinsuke over the edge with him. “Can I touch myself, Shinsuke- _sama_?” Rolling the honorific off his tongue much like Shin had done to his name earlier. 

A shudder ran through his body as he let out a pleased hum at the name, “You can do whatever you like. As long as you stay right there and your eyes never leave us. Now, what do you want me to do to you first?” 

Kota didn't even hesitate. “His neck.” He said, running his fingers down his own skin. “I don't think that golden skin of his has been marked up enough yet.”

Kazu's eyes fluttered shut and moaned softly as he felt Shinsuke's teeth and tongue attack his neck. He was a bit surprised at Ibushi's actions. From what he'd heard from Tana, Kota had seemed quite happy to let Tana take the lead and when the Ace didn't have him a begging mess, he was quite eager to wait and do whatever Tana had wanted. Then again, it seemed like Tana had that effect on everyone he was with. They just couldn't help falling under his spell either, including Shinsuke.

“Aa-Ah!” Shinsuke's teeth had found the sensitive spot at the base of his neck and he started to rock back against Shin's hips. He'd been so close when Kota joined them, and now, Shinsuke's found a way to torture both of them even more. As Kazu watched Kota, it seemed the golden star was more into this than he thought.

His jeans were already unzipped, but he hadn't started stroking himself yet, He seemed more content with rubbing himself through the rough material. He was doing better at following Shinsuke's command than he thought he would. While those dark eyes struggled to stay open, Kazu could tell his gaze never wavered. He watched as Kota's hand finally slipped into his pants and started to pump at his cock only to cry out and nearly double over as Shinsuke matched the movements, stroking his cock to the same rhythm as Kota.

Kota struggled not to let his mind drift as they continued their game. He was supposed to get Shinsuke so riled up that he'd get what he wanted that much quicker. This was making him hotter than he expected. _If I could only close my eyes..._ He'd fall completely into his fantasy then. Right now, he felt as if it was Shinsuke actually touching him. His hands caressing his skin, stroking his cock to his instruction. If he closed his eyes, he'd be able to see all of that too, but then it'd take longer for Shinsuke to touch him.

“His chest next.” Kota's voice was slightly shakier than it had been as he toyed with his own nipples. “They look so swollen. You must have been teasing them so much.” His free hand continued to glide over his chest, as the other continued to move in his jeans. “Is this one of your spots too Kazu?” His breath hitched as he gave one what appeared to be a vicious pinch which had both of them moaning as Shinsuke mirrored the action. “They are for me. Tana had so much fun with them.”

Now, that caught Shinsuke's attention and Kazu was well aware. Shinsuke may love Hiroshi dearly, but the two were always rivals at the core. He remembers once in between tours, they had decided to have a little competition to see who could make him come the most. He doesn't remember much after the first three orgasms he had, but he did enjoy the way they'd waited on him hand and foot the next day when he couldn't get out of bed. It seemed that he wasn't the only one who knew that Tana brought out Shinsuke's competitive side and it looked like Kota was going to take full advantage of it.

Even though he knew it was coming, Kazu still whined when Shinsuke stopped touching him and walked over to Kota, straddling his lap. Shinsuke cupped his face and the slammed their lips together with a force that was not unlike a strike in the ring. Kota felt himself rock back against the chair as Shinsuke ferociously attacked. His hands kept a tight grip in Kota's hair to make sure that he could only move if Shinsuke wished it. They broke apart with a gasp and almost immediately Kota's hands were tangled in Shinsuke's locks, pulling his head back as he ravished his neck.

“I always did bring out the fiery side in you, Ibushi.” He gasped out. “Glad to know that hadn't changed.” He pulled away then, breaking Ibushi's hold and pulling him up with him to swap places. He slipped back into the chair and spread his legs, stroking the inside of his thighs in invitation. “Time to worship, my dear Kota.”

Kota knelt before Shinsuke and shuffled forward, dropping his head to give a long, slow lick to his cock. He suckled gently at the head before sinking all the way down and repeating the motion, making Shinsuke groan loudly and toss his head back in pleasure. He could feel the tensing muscles of Shin's thighs as he tried to keep from thrusting and Kota couldn't have that.

He pulled off with a wet pop, stroking his length firmly. “You don't have to be so gentle. I am here to worship you after all.” He leaned back down, his lips barely over the head of his cock and looked up at him from hooded eyes. “Please do what you like Shinsuke-sama.” 

Not much surprised Shinsuke anymore, but he couldn't hold back the shocked gasp as Kota took him to the base in one smooth motion and stilled. While he wanted any part of Kota he could get, he was definitely pleased that this was the one he got. Ibushi probably didn't release this part of himself often. The part of him that craved the heat with a little roughness on the side. It didn't take much to switch him from calm to intense and Shinsuke knew all the right triggers. He rested his hand on his head and started thrusting, quickening the pace until he was fucking Kota's throat roughly. 

Kota moaned around Shinsuke's cock, smirking mentally as the vibrations from his throat made Shinsuke's fingers tighten in his hair. He'd almost forgotten how good this could feel. Being treated so roughly for someone else's pleasure as well as his own. If they had done this after their match. _I don't know if I would have been able to get enough._ He thought. His mind started to drift again, focusing on the way Shinsuke's cock hit the back of his throat. The heaviness of it against his tongue and how his chest burned as he tried to remember how to breathe. _I'm not sure if I can get enough now._

He looked over to Kazu, who lie reclined on the bed and stroking himself lazily. He made the come-hither motion with his finger and beckoned Kazu over for a sensual kiss that had Kazu chasing his lips for more. “Get our guest ready for me, Kazu. I've made you both wait long enough.”

Kazu knew that to be code for ' _I need to fuck one of you now._ ' and quickly grabbed the lube from the bed. He pushed Kota's jeans to his thighs and slicked up his fingers. He couldn't resist teasing the other man just a little. Usually, he was on the opposite end of those torturous hands and relished the feeling of giving that pleasure to someone else. 

He ran his fingers lightly against his hole, enjoying the way it twitched beneath him before slipping one finger in slowly. The muffled groan from was almost too much for Shinsuke to handle as he pulled Kota from his cock quickly and decided to shove his tongue down his throat instead. He panted against Shinsuke's lips, nails sinking into his chest as he scrambled for purchase against Kazu's exploring fingers.

His cock was throbbing and slowly starting to leak pre-come as Kazu added another finger. Shinsuke knelt in front of him with a dangerous glint in his eyes. He ran his hands over Kota's firm ass, giving it a nice slap and enjoying the way it made Kota shiver against him. _That would be something to explore later._ Shinsuke thought wickedly. Getting a good grip, he held him open for Kazu. That way, he had better access and Shinsuke could control the movements of hips. Giving Kota as much or as little pleasure as he wanted. Soft gasps fell from his lips as he was moved against Kazu's fingers. They kept going deeper with every thrust, but Shinsuke would never let them go deep enough to reach his sweet spot.

Kota's eyes were shut tight, a thin trail of saliva at the corner of his mouth as he shook and moaned against Shinsuke's chest. He pulled Shinsuke down into a kiss, nibbling at his lips every time he tried to break away. He was going to go insane if he was teased for any longer. He covered Shinsuke's hands with his own and clenched around Kazu's fingers, forcing them to freeze. “No more teasing.” He said against his lips. “In me. Now.”

“We'll get there.” Shinsuke purred. He nodded to Kazu who slipped his fingers free once Kota relaxed. He tugged on Kota's arm until he finally got the hint and turned to face him. “Now my sweet Kazu, you should give our guest the first part of his reward.”

Kazu threw his arms around Kota's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Their lips moved lazily against each other as Kota's hands slipped down to grip his ass, pulling a sharp gasp from Kazu that trailed into a shaky moan. Kazu trailed his fingers down to stroke Kota's cock, smiling against his lips as it made his breathing shaky and his hips stutter.

Kazu pulled Kota on top of him as he rested against the carpet, trapping him between his thighs. His hips bucking lightly, pulling a groan from Kota as their cocks brushed against each other. “You know,” Shinsuke whispered as he draped himself over Kota's back and pulled him up against his chest. “We were supposed to wait until you got here, but Kazu, he just couldn't hold back.” He reached around to pull Kazu's hips closer and hike those long legs over Kota's shoulders. “If I hadn't already sated him, he probably would have jumped you the second you walked in, isn't that right Kazu?”

Instead of answering, Kazu looked up and locked eyes with Kota. His gaze was hazy as he slowly stroked himself, a small smile pulling at his lips. “I did say don't keep us waiting.”

This time Kota's mind did go blank as he gripped him beneath the knees and pushed forward, tossing his head back at the tight, wet head that surrounded him. Kota definitely hadn't expected this. He never thought that he'd be caught in the middle of both his rival and one of his gods at the same time. He could faintly hear Okada moaning as the blood pounded in his ears. He barely had a second to adjust before Kazu started to move his hips, eager for Kota to finish what Shinsuke had started.

Kota wanted to move, but also wanted to be filled. He wanted that ache inside him to finally disappear. He looked back to Shinsuke, hips swaying slightly as if trying to entice him. “I want all of my reward now.” Kazu moaned softly and Kota gave a shallow thrust to pacify him. “I won't ask again.”

That slow grin Shinsuke always got when he saw something that entertained him made its way to his face. “As you wish.” He shuffled behind Kota and pushed him forward slightly. Gripping his hips, he pushed in slowly. His movements making Kota pant wildly and nearly sending Kazu into a frenzy. Kota's arms nearly dropped Kazu's legs as Shinsuke's first thrust had him pitching forward, his own hips rocking roughly into Kazu. His thrusts may not have been quick, but each one had Kota moving one step closer to truly losing his mind.

“Faster...!” Okada did his best to match his thrusts, already too far gone to keep any sort of rhythm. Kota could barely focus on how the rainmaker was falling apart in front of him. Shinsuke's thrusts had also become faster, answering Kazu's desperate plea. This had him rocking harder into Okada which made the blonde clench tightly around him with every movement. He wasn't sure if he wanted to push back more against Shin or snap his hips harder into Kazu and watch the man lose it completely.

Time seemed to stop for Kota. His world had narrowed down to nothing but the two men he was trapped between. He already knew he would have bruises on his hips in the shape of Shinsuke's fingers. As he watched the way Okada was thrashed against the carpet, he could feel the heat of the carpet burn radiating on his back. Kazu's cries echoed through the room and he could hear Shinsuke's low groans against his ear, but there was another voice. 

One that sounded so desperate and the moans were almost frantic. _That's me._ Kota realized. _What have they done to my body? I can't even think!_ His voice had only barely returned from his night with Tana and now he was well on his way to losing it again. Shinsuke had shifted him slightly, so now every thrust was hitting his sweet spot dead on. He could feel his arms and thighs begin to tremble and all he could do was toss back his head and moan, as his body moved helplessly.

“I—I can't...I'm so close. So close!” The words kept falling from his lips like a mantra of desperation. Kazu, on the other hand, was nearly incoherent. Kota could only imagine what Shinsuke had put him through before he arrived. His eyes were shut tightly again. His face a look of intense concentration as he fisted his cock rapidly, chasing his release. Little hiccupping gasps fell from his mouth as he bit at his lip hard enough to draw blood.

Shinsuke's rhythm never faltered but continued to speed up. The slap of skin on skin still audible along with the symphony of moans and cries. Kota felt one of Shinsuke's hands drift to his nipples, squeezing and teasing them before giving one a quick twist. At that same moment, he bit down at the sensitive spot at the base of his neck and Kota knew it was all over for him.

His mouth just hung open in a silent scream and his hips seemed to have a life of their own. He thrust sharply into Kazu a few more times before stilling and that's when every muscle in his body seemed to lock up. He weakly tried to keep moving, knowing that the rhythmic spasms around his cock meant Kazu had come as well. He wanted to keep moving and prolong that pleasure for the both of them, but it seemed like Shinsuke had other plans in mind for them.

He was pushed forward suddenly, barely able to keep himself from crushing Kazu as Shinsuke's desire finally overflowed. He pounded into him wildly, leaving both him and Kazu shuddering in pleasure as they continued to ride out their orgasms. Shinsuke finally stilled and Kota let out one final gasp before his arms gave out and he collapsed, feeling the rush of wet heat inside him.

They lay there panting, struggling to even out their breathing. It wasn't until Kazu started weakly pushing at his chest that he and Shinsuke finally found the ability to move and rolled to his sides. 

“Shin, you better be glad the next tour doesn't start for a few days.” Kota knew that Kazu was trying to sound angry, but all the blonde could manage was blissed out. “You two just gave me the rug burn from hell. We could have at least moved to the bed.” He finished with a pout.

“Now, now. You know I'll make it up to you.” Shinsuke said slowly, almost drunk. “I'll be your slave as long as you'd you like.”

Kota winced as he pushed his pants the rest of the way off. Sighing at the red marks the material had made on his thighs. He opened his mouth to speak and only a wispy rasp could be heard. “I'm still not sure if I really survived or if you two killed me.”

“That happens sometimes.” Kazu said. He tried to roll over and face him, but he could barely lift his arms, let alone his entire body. After a few more unsuccessful attempts he gave up. “But, Shinsuke should be kind and help us to the bed since he teased us for so long tonight.”

Shinsuke just chuckled as he stood shakily to his feet and then pulled Kazu up with him. “I'm going to have to stop spoiling you so much.” He said teasingly as he helped him get settled on the bed. “What would Tana think?”

Kazu snorted and buried his face in a pillow. “He would just spoil me more for the both of you.”

Shinsuke went back over to Kota and pulled him up as well, only to be surprised once again as Kota pulled him into a kiss. His hands went to his hips to steady him which gave Kota the opportunity to deepen it with the little energy he had left. “Was my worship to your liking?”

That grin was back on Shinsuke's face as he took in Kota's body. The reddened lips, the bites on his neck, and bruises on his hips. “May the gods shine their favor upon you.” He helped Kota onto the and took his spot in the middle. “But just so you know, no god is ever satisfied with a single tribute. In fact, I wouldn't mind another round. We should make up for lost time, you see.” He said with a leer that had Kota worried as his body attempted to get aroused again.

Before he could answer, Kazu's muffled voice rung out. “Shin, don't break our guest. He hasn't asked for it yet.”

Shinsuke sighed and pulled both of them to his sides. “Fair enough Kazu. There will be other chances.” He smirked evilly, “Me and Tana do have some plans for the both of you that I think you might like.” 

Kota swallowed heavily and thought it over. He knew that he wanted this again. He wasn't sure how he'd gone this long without it. He also knew if he tried to go again tonight, he'd be walking funny for longer than he'd like, if he could walk at all. He still wasn't sure how Okada regularly survived both of them. “We can save that for another time, Shinsuke-sama, but I can definitely say, I don't plan on leaving my gods unhappy. Also, Okada and Tana were right.”

Shinsuke glanced at the sleeping Kazu before turning his curiosity to Kota. “About what?”

“Nobody would ever be ready for you.” He said with a yawn. “Though that doesn't mean I won't try to be the first.” 

He could hear Shinsuke's amused laugh as he closed his eyes. “I'll be waiting to see that.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little piece a fluff to close out the smut ;) Thanks again for reading everyone!

To say he woke up groggy the next day was an understatement. He wasn't even completely sure where he was when he woke up. When his mind started to work again, he slowly realized he was back in his hotel room. How he got there was another mystery entirely. He glanced over at the clock and let out a weak chuckle when he saw it was almost 1. He heard the door creak open and tried to sit up only to drop back and relax when he saw who had entered.

“So, you're finally awake.” Tanahashi said with a grin. “Your voice doing any better?”

“I sound slightly less frog like.” He winced at the croaking sound that was currently his voice. “I guess that's an improvement. How did I get here?”

“Shinsuke called me. We both figured you'd be more comfortable waking up with a little more space. Also, waking up with those two can be a bit umm dangerous to say the least.” At Kota's look of disbelief, Tana could only smile sheepishly. “It's been a while since he had time off so he's been pent up. That's why it took a bit before he came to see you. We had to wear him out a little.”

Kota couldn't form words at this point. Shinsuke hadn't been lying he when he said he could go another round last night. He would have to listen to Okada more often when it came to the two of them.

“So, did you enjoy your trip to heaven then?” Tana said cheekily, coming to lounge next to Kota on the bed. He gently pulled Kota to rest on his chest. “I mean, I hope you did anyway.”

Kota couldn't help but chuckle at the bit of nervousness he heard in Tana's voice and curled closer to him. “I don't think any dream or fantasy could have topped what all of you gave me.”

“That's good to know!” He said, his voice almost teeming with happiness and Kota wasn't sure how that would bode for him later. “Because you know, no god can be satisfied by being worshiped only once and we still haven't shown you some of our more creative skills yet.”

“Is that right? You know Shinsuke told me something similar.”

“Did he now?”

“Mhm.” Kota answered with a nod. “And I told him,” He looked up at Tanahashi with a sultry grin and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek before whispering. “I would never want to make my gods unhappy.” A sudden thought crossed his mind. There were some people missing from this picture. “Wait, where is Shinsuke anyway?”

This time Tana laughed out loud, hard enough that Kota was slightly concerned. “Sorry, sorry. By now, he's probably taking care of Kazuchika.” He said when he had finally calmed enough to speak. “After nights like that and whatever they got up to this morning, the spoiled rainmaker will usually make his appearance, so Shin will be pacifying him for a while. They'll be by later. We were gonna go grab some dinner tonight since he'll be heading back soon.”

Kota smiled and relaxed on Tana's chest again. Considering what these men had done to his body over the past week, it felt nice do something as domestic as having dinner together. He was almost ready to sleep at this point. Tana's warmth was comforting and the silence soothed him, but then he remembered there was one more thing he had to do.

“Tana-san, would you mind grabbing me some food? I think all of the _exertion_ I've gone through has finally caught up with me and I'm starving.”

Tana nodded and stood from the bed. “Of course. Your wish is my command. How about this? We'll get you fed and then we can start to relax those muscles with a bath.” He said with a wink.

Even after everything that had happened, he still felt his face heat with his blush as he met the smirking Ace's eyes. “That sounds perfect.” After a few minutes had passed, he grabbed his phone and dialed a familiar number. He waited in anticipation until a sleepy voice answered the line.

“Ibu-tan?”

“Did I wake you Kenny?” he said softly.

“Not really.” He said and his voice seemed to lose some of its exhaustion. "Still a feeling a little wired.” His voice took on a lower tone as he continued. “Did you have fun Bu-san? Did your gods treat you well?”

While he and Kenny hadn't been able to speak much outside of the rare call or text. The second he'd said yes to Okada, he knew who he had to tell. He always thought that he'd hidden his feelings well, but Kenny was his other half for a reason. He known all about Kota's desires and eagerly encouraged them. He only had Kota promise him one thing.

Kota chuckled and sighed happily as he thought about the past week. “Would you like me to tell you?” His raspy voice almost a whisper over the line. “Would you like me to tell you what they did to leave my voice like this? What they did to make it so I can't even walk today?” 

“Please.” Kenny responded, his voice breathy and his breathing just a little shallow. “Tell me everything. You promised.”

“I did, didn't I? I guess I'll have to go through every detail then.” Kota glanced over at the door. Even if Tana did come back, he would just give Kenny a more...live reenactment. “Now, are you alone Kenny-tan?”


End file.
